


Pippa, sad princess

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Series: Pippa Coulson, SHIELD agent [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Body Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, being the perfect boyfriend, pampers his lovely wife Pippa who’s dealing with sad trans woman feelings, dysphoria and overall having a bad body image day. (Independent chapter for the Pippa series. Not linked to other chapters or fics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pippa, sad princess

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Clark Gregg's interpretation of the sweet Henrietta in “[The Adventures of Sebastian Cole](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0168449/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1)”.  
> Warning: Mentions of gender dysphoria, bad body image -which leads to cute and smutty hurt/comfort-, might be triggering for some readers.
> 
> (You can find pictures of our lovely Pippa [here](http://pippacoulson.tumblr.com/tagged/faceclaim).)

Steve shifted in the too large bed, immediately understanding he was alone. And he probably had been for a long time because the other side of the mattress was cold. He frowned, blinked to see the clock and barely managed to contain a disapproving grunt. 7:00 a.m on a Sunday, that was way too early to get up! A noise, no, a crash coming from the bathroom and a pained groan, almost a whine achieved to wake him up. Something definitely wasn’t right. He got up from the bed, naked, and walked to the bathroom with a loud sleepy yawn.

Pippa was bent over a huge vanity case, going through an impressive mess of make-up items and stuff Steve had no idea what they were for like weird little sponges and fishnets for her hair and transparent lipsticks. He could see from the way she moved, distressed and nervous, that she wasn’t feeling good today. Steve’s heart clenched in his chest. He hated when she was in pain, she looked so sad and vulnerable, and he knew his cuddles couldn’t make her feel any better. He had fought Nazis and sorcerers, Hydra commanders and aliens, yet his worst enemy, the one that made him feel the most powerless, was his lover’s dysphoria. 

“Hey, hey, princess what’s going on?” he said softly, taking her by the arm to show her he was here. “Why the ruckus on a Sunday morning? Searching for something?”

Pippa turned over and looked at him with so much sadness in these big blue eyes Steve couldn’t help but take her in his arms. “I can’t find my l’Oreal mascara, you know the one I bought last week, and… and…” she pouted as if she had lost a precious gem. The sight was even more heartbreaking when you knew her, because Agent Coulson could literally use government assets to find a needle in a haystack, but when she felt this bad, this depressed, the simplest tasks became overwhelming.

“It’s seven in the morning, on a Sunday. You’re going anywhere?” Steve frowned still holding her close. “Because I was pretty sure you were supposed to stay with me today. Fury didn’t call you, did he?” 

Pippa looked away, rubbing the sleeve of her silk robe on her cheek. She looked so miserable today, Steve knew he would have to take extra care of his princess. He could feel how restless she was, confused and lost inside and he hated that state, all these feelings tormenting his wife. He wished he could swipe them away with a move of his shield.

“I… I just wanted to be pretty for you, okay? You don’t have to… to wake up next to that face!” she replied in a strangled voice, making a vague gesture toward her own face like it was something to be disgusted of. 

Steve lifted her chin with two fingers and kissed her strawberry flavored lips, gently enough to let her the opportunity to refuse if she wasn’t up to it. But Pippa only snuggled closer to him, pleased by his warm embrace. “You know how I love my girl’s morning face!” Steve whispered. “You look so adorable when you’re sleepy.” 

“I don’t, I… I feel so ugly today,” Pippa moaned, knitting her eyebrows as she tried not to cry. “So ugly…” She leaned her forehead against Steve’s chest with a loud heartbreaking sob as he started petting her long wavy dark hair. 

“If you could see how beautiful you are to me,” Steve sighed, made desperate by her sadness. “You would brag all day long. Because you’re the finest woman I’ve ever seen. Hm, my little lady look at me, please…”

Pippa wiped her tears on her sleeve and tilted her head back to see Steve who was always taller than her --except when she was wearing those sexy high heels that drove him crazy. “I’m tired of having to shave every day, Stevie. It’s… I just can’t, it’s killing me!” 

“If it makes you uncomfortable to do it then I’ll do it for you until the laser appointment.” Steve offered, taking her in his arms to carry her back to the bedroom. He knew it wasn’t a solution but he couldn’t find better for the moment and he was willing to do so if she wanted him to. He was willing to do anything for her. Steve placed her on the bed with all the respect his princess deserved and rolled next to her, kissing her lips one more time. At least, it wasn’t one of those days when she couldn’t bear physical contact and that would help him comforting her. He knew she was only getting more and more nervous as the date of her first injection approached and Steve couldn’t wait until it was done. She would see it was not a big deal and hopefully be less scared of the second one.

“So what were your plans for today, besides waking me up before dawn searching for make-up?” Steve smiled, his fingers sliding along her smooth forearms. When she shook her head from left to right with a pout to show she didn’t have anything in mind he added: “If you wanna know, I thought about making love to my beautiful wife this morning then take you out for a good brunch so we don’t have to cook, and maybe snuggle all afternoon watching chick flicks… or action movies if you prefer.” 

“Lovemaking sounds good,” she smiled as a soft blush crept up her cheeks. “But brunch? Outside? I don’t know, I…” 

Pippa could sport the skirt suit at SHIELD with assurance and class, and she had proved herself a valuable agent as worthy as most men of the agency but when it came to going out with her lover she always felt more embarrassed and shy. It was true that she didn’t always get nice comments in the streets, despite Steve’s presence, and it had sometimes ruined some romantic dinners but Steve didn’t want to give up. He wouldn’t hide her, he loved her.

“Woman,” he said jokingly, gently patronizing. “Why did I buy you this expensive pretty little dress you loved so much the other day if I can’t show you off? Plus, are you really gonna say no to Jack’s mini salmon bagels?”

Her mouth stretched in a guilty smile when he mentioned the bagels. Okay she couldn’t resist these ones! Steve knew he got her and she fell in his arms, rolling against him with a grin, a beautiful bright smile that made his heart swell.

“Okay, you know me too well!” Pippa admitted, her head on his shoulder. “I’ll be with you all day I don’t know why I’m worrying, everything will be perfect if you’re here…”

Steve knew she tried to convince herself and that he couldn’t make her feel instantly better by snapping his fingers but he wanted to create the romantic atmosphere she liked so much, that was his role after all, he had promised to be there in sickness and in health, sorrow and happiness. Steve slid a finger under her robe, following her shoulder, and asked if he could get to cuddle his wife a little more before starting the day. When Pippa nodded and removed the silk robe, Steve’s eyes grew bigger and he had to move back a little to appreciate the sight.

“Hey there!” he exclaimed, fingers running on her side. “I hope you didn’t expect to get away with this? You can’t seriously wear such glamorous lingerie and ask your husband to keep his hands to himself!” 

“It’s new… you like it?” she asked, full of hope, as he traced the complicated patterns of her bra with his fingertips. Steve’s hand caressed her smooth stomach, came back to the bra, cupping the bonnet in his hand to appreciate her small breasts then slid down to the tiny lace tanga that didn’t leave anything to imagination. 

“You’ve always had great taste in lingerie, princess. If you knew what you do to me!” Steve smiled, stunned by the soft curves of her body. “I wish you’d been one of my pinups back in the days, you’d have worn the uniform too well for my own good. I definitely wouldn’t have been a frozen virgin.”

“I think I know what it does to you,” she purred, voice a little husky, looking at his stomach where the cover didn’t hide a significant bump. She arched a little, instinctively, the curves of her hip accentuated by her move and bit her lower lip in anticipation. Steve slid a hand on her thigh until his fingers could search under the bright pink laces of her tanga; oh yes she knew and she loved to tease him, to arouse him just enough so he would become passionate and give her what she wanted but never rough enough to tear up her expensive underwear. Steve sometimes felt like she could manipulate him in bed anytime but this was what he liked, he always had a thing for femmes fatales like Pippa. And he could forgive her everything when she fluttered her lashes for him.

“So… wanna ride your Captain maybe?” Steve asked against her throat. His hands were everywhere on her, he could feel her shiver, arch when he grabbed her hips, already spreading her legs for him. As he kissed his way down her cleavage, mouthing one nipple then the other without removing her bra, Pippa shook her head, face already flushed with desire. “Nah, wanna be your damsel in distress.” 

Steve flashed her his best National hero grin with a nod and kept kissing her throat for a while, knowing what she liked best. She was writhing against him, pushing her hips, wrapping her long smooth legs around him. Steve could feel through her delicate panties how hard and wet she was for him. Had it been his call, he would have taken her right here, right now, but she needed the soft roleplay, she needed to fantasize to avoid thinking about this body that gave her so much trouble. So Steve gently turned her toward the mattress and grabbed her pretty ass with a possessive growl, feeling her melt into his grasp. 

“Hm, interesting, what have we got there?” he said playfully, kneeling next to her as she looked at him through her lashes. “A damsel in distress I just saved from some horrible death. She must be so grateful towards Captain America! I’d better have my way with her…” 

Pippa chuckled, cheek resting on her arms. “I’m cold Captain, they left me nothing but my underwear. Care to keep me warm?” She let out a long moan when Steve pushed her hair away to kiss her neck, nuzzling her skin for a while as his hands kneaded her thighs, her curved bum and the small of her back. His princess was terribly horny, he could feel her impatient desire, the way she pushed herself into his strong hands. 

“It is but my duty, ma’am!” Steve agreed, a hand on her belly. “But your hero is very demanding. Once he starts you can’t stop him. You sure you wanna take this risk?” The loud moan he got was an explicit enough answer. She was almost feverish when he slowly slid the edge of her panties down her firm ass, she lifted her hips to help him but he didn’t let her remove it entirely; she kept it around her knees in a way that prevented her from moving too much. 

“Oh, fuck me already!” she moaned against the pillow with a smile. “Why do you tease?” 

“Those are really bad words for a dame!” Steve replied, softly slapping her butt. “I’ll let you know I’m in charge here. Captain America knows how to please women.” Which wasn’t technically true since she was his first, he hadn’t pleased a lot in his life but he knew how to please _his/i > woman at least and that was quite enough. Ignoring her fake protestations he trailed his tongue down her spine, licked her back dimples before spreading her cheeks with his thumbs and blowing softly. Pippa shivered in anticipation and a few little “Oh fuck” escaped her lips. That way she had to stay adorable while saying obscenities was driving Steve crazy. He leaned forward and rubbed his nose on her coccyx before giving a few tentative licks; when she initiated contacts, she was always ready for him. Her entrance was warm, welcoming, Steve’s cock twitched as he tasted her, knowing what was coming next. As she wiggled under him, panting and groaning, Steve had to keep her hips in place with his strong forearm before starting to eat her out the way she liked, hard and a bit rough. His wet tongue relaxed her swipe after swipe; he was so hard just to smell her soaked underwear. He knew he would have to control himself not to come too fast, she was his biggest temptation… _

Quickly grabbing the lube on the nightstand Steve coated two fingers he carefully slid inside of her as she moaned his name. She was always so pliant for him. Her back arched again to meet each of his finger’s thrusts. Steve focused for a while searching for her g-spot, he recognized the small textured bump and started rubbing his fingers on it until she was just a lost flushed face, panting and groaning against her pillow. “Stevie, please… please!” she begged. But Steve kept on teasing, he added a third finger, unable to stop saying how beautiful, how sexy she was. 

“You’re too much for only one man,” he whispered hoarsely as he finally removed his fingers and spread lube on his demanding erection. “I don’t know how I can handle you… turn around princess, please?”

“Nope,” she just said, lifting herself on her hands to stand on all fours. She gave him an insolent and challenging look, the kind that said ‘do it like a man’. Steve knew she liked it from behind because the angle was just right for her sweet spot and she could let it go, but the erotic way she arched, offered to him like a gift was a bonus he wasn’t going to complain about. “Stop that, you naughty girl!” Steve chuckled as she moved back to rub her bottom on his cock as if he weren’t preparing himself fast enough. “I’m on my way, I’m coming,” he promised.

Pippa raised an eyebrow and pouted a little “So soon?” with a cheeky smile that went straight to Steve’s heart.

“You little brat,” he sighed, grabbing her hips to pull her against him. “Look at me princess. Don’t look away hm? Eyes on me.” 

Pippa had to turn her head to an almost unpleasant angle to obey but she did, because they both loved to look at each other in this very moment. Steve saw her eyes flutter, she struggled to keep them open as he slowly pushed his cock inside of her. Her mouth fell open, her whole body tensing in pleasure and a soft bearable pain. This look on her flushed face, the little gasp she always had when he sheathed himself entirely in her warm body, the way she pushed back to impale herself like he was all she needed, these were the details Steve remembered when she was on missions and he touched himself thinking of her. Lost in his thoughts, he instinctively rocked his hips back to push again, a more powerful thrust. But Pippa, moaning in pleasure, called him out softly. “Sweetheart, talk to me please…” 

“Oh, sorry, sorry,” Steve replied sincerely concerned. “It’s just that you’re so good princess, you make me lose my mind…” 

He leaned over her, still holding firmly her hips in his large hands and started whispering against her ear. She needed the talk, she needed to be entertained and not just physically satisfied, she didn’t want to have a single second to think about what was wrong in her life. So Steve ran his hand in her long hair, pulling it softly, and whispered all the things she liked to hear as well as some new compliments, all that could make her feel good. 

“You know you’re the only groupie Captain has ever had in his bed,” Steve purred into her ear as he thrust harder, hands moving fast on her hips, her breasts, her shoulders and throat. “There’s been a lot of candidates but you’re the only winner.” He pulled her to lift her a bit, wrapping a strong arm around her stomach so that her back rested against his chest. Pippa turned her head to give him a long sensual kiss, clinging to him with her precious small hands. Her long nails scratched his thighs and waist as she arched against him.

“Steve… Jesus, nobody’s ever fucked me like you,” she panted against his throat before leaving a small bite next to his Adam’s apple. Steve knew she wasn’t talking about his pretty average skills but his patience, his understanding of her needs, the way he always listened. She had told him many times how grateful she was that he didn’t fetishize her or see her as a freaky experience, -things Steve’s naive mind wouldn’t even be capable of-, but he wasn’t doing anything exceptional and it pissed him off to no end to know his wife had suffered so much in the past. But right now she was his, she was here, begging for more, saying those sweet, sweet obscenities with love in her eyes and Steve wouldn’t do anything but what she wanted. When he presented a finger to her lips, she sucked it immediately, looking at him through her naturally long lashes. Her whole body was on fire, wherever Steve touched she was flushed, heat radiating from her skin. 

With a squeal Pippa lost her balance and suddenly started to fall forward on the bed. Steve caught her in his arms, keeping her against him before rolling on the sheets with her, on the side not to crush her under his weight, never ceasing to move his hips, making her the happiest little spoon at the moment. “Steve,” she panted as she guided his hand to her lower stomach. “Touch me… please…”

“I don’t know,” he teased. “Have you been a good girl? Did you deserve it?” A furious frustrated moan escaped her throat, that made Steve chuckle against her skin. He would have loved to make her wait but she was rolling her hips like a dancer, meeting his thrusts, slapping her round butt on his lap and it was only a matter of seconds before he’d lose it. 

“Okay I think you earned an orgasm,” he whispered against her ear. “One day I’ll manage to resist my gorgeous wife but hmmm… oh God no, that’s not today!” He didn’t know if he was clinging to her, holding her possessively like a war treasure or she to him. His hand slid inside her thighs, he was careful not to touch anything that would make her feel too bad, they would both hate to ruin the moment now. Used to her pliant body, Steve found the soft area between her erection and her balls and started to rub two of his fingers in slow circles, then faster when she responded positively. She had shown him how she liked it, Steve was more than happy to oblige. Pounding her g-spot at the same time, he covered her neck and throat with love bites and told her how hot she was, being all ready to come for her Captain. Pippa arched, head tilted back on his shoulder and let out a crescendo of moans that turned into low screams, pushing Steve over the edge. The sounds she made were impossible to fake, irresistible too. He felt her clench around him, scratching his hip, howling his name and he recognized the instant his wife stopped thinking about everything that hurt her. In this very moment, for a few seconds, he knew she felt perfect, beautiful and strong. So Steve gave in to the rush of pleasure in his stomach and buried himself deep in her, his face against her neck, grunting her name as always. 

Making love to her was exhausting, even when she wanted to be a damsel in distress she was so energetic, so passionate, she was a tigress and Steve, head tilted on his pillow, catching his breath with difficulty, loved her even more for that. He had always loved women like her,yes, maybe he had a type but he couldn't resist classy ladies with heels and guns. He felt her moving away from him, she rolled on the mattress and when he opened an eye, it was to see her removing her precious little lace panties, legs graciously lifted in the air. 

“If you run to the washing machine right now…” Steve mumbled in a warning tone, knowing how protective she could be with her underwear. 

“No I won’t, silly!” Pippa chuckled, scooting back to him and draping herself over his larger frame. “Those are made to be hand washed.” Steve let out a deep sigh. She was driving him crazy! After such great sex all he could think of was nothing, his brain empty as Antarctica, and she could figure some domestic details like this one. And now she was kissing him, deep open-mouthed kisses, and he couldn’t protest because she tasted like dessert. The naughtiest dessert he ever had. 

“Captain, tell me I’ll always be your damsel in distress…” Pippa pouted against his cheek, warm and yet so light over him. She nuzzled his throat like a cat eager for tenderness.

“You can play my damsel as much as you want,” Steve replied with a laugh. “But you’re the one who saves my ass on missions on a regular basis. I wouldn’t go very far without my perfect handler.”

“You know,” she said as Steve slid a finger under the strap of her bra that had been treated so harshly it had left a mark, “One day I’ll be your real wife.” The young captain shook his head with a frown.

“No princess, you can say that the way you want but you’re already my wife.”

“You say that now but you’ll love me even more when I have boobs…” Pippa assured with a bittersweet smile. “Men love boobs.” 

Steve took her in his arms and rolled them both over to be on top of her. His look was already a good answer, he knew that Pippa understood him very well, still he insisted, fingers brushing her cleavage. “Your boobs, I already love them and I’m fond of the way you squirm when I play with them…” he said calmly. She giggled, blushing at his words. 

“But yeah as a matter of fact I’ll love you even more when you love yourself. The day you wake up and tell me you’re perfect and you like everything about you… damn you can be sure I’ll love you like crazy, princess.” Steve whispered with a warm smile. He saw her perfectly plucked eyebrows raise and her blue eyes get blurry one second before she covered her face with her hands.

“Stop that, oh Stevie… you can’t be so sweet to me.” Pippa squealed, tears in her voice. Steve gently pushed away her hands and kissed her wet cheeks with a soft laugh. She cried when she was happy and she cried when she was sad. She was unpredictable and yet always the same. She was fond of make-up and clothes, and loved gore horror movies; she couldn’t cook to save her life and she was a devilish expert at international diplomacy. Steve doubted he would fully understand his princess one day but he knew he loved her more than anything else and he’d be there for her. For as long as she would want him in her life, he’d give her good times to compensate the tough ones. Pippa Coulson-Rogers. The best thing that had happened to him. 

 

Epilogue 

It had taken some time, Pippa had spent almost half an hour picking the right shoes and she had re-done her brushing twice, oh and the l’Oreal mascara reappeared too, but they had finally managed to get to their favorite place and start a tasty brunch. Steve was enjoying a good toast with scrambled eggs and bacon when she got up to take another glass of orange juice. Unable to curb his protective instincts, Steve followed her with his eyes as she walked across the crowded room. A young woman stopped her to tell her something and Steve frowned. Yes, he was being too careful but he was used to it and he didn’t want to see Pippa coming back to their table in tears or even leaving the restaurant because she had been insulted once again. But Pippa simply smiled like she was flattered and, smoothing out the fabric of her dress in one of these useless but adorable gestures she always had, replied something like “Oh I got it on Etsy, a small shop named Cally Flowers…” from what Steve could read on her lips. He let out a relieved sigh. The woman thanked Pippa with a smile and took a pen from her pocket to have Pippa writing her down the name of the shop on a napkin. When his wife came back, Steve could see she was glowing. A bright smile on her face, rosy cheeks and walking like she was a model on a podium, Pippa sat down and proceeded to devour her third mini bagel with a renewed appetite.

“What did she want?” Steve asked casually, as if he hadn’t read their lips.

“Oh nothing,” Pippa shrugged with a cocky smile. “You know, girl’s stuff…”


End file.
